Drophy
Miss Merry Christmas is a former Baroque Works agent partnered with Mr. 4. Appearance Miss Merry Christmas is a stout, middle-aged woman with red hair. She wears a necktie that resembles a Christmas tree, which goes with her codename. Other notable attire include a large pair of purple-lensed sunglasses, a basket strapped to her back, and sandals. Due to her Devil Fruit, she can also turn herself into a humanoid mole. Gallery Personality Unlike her partner, who is very slow, Miss Merry Christmas talks very quickly, often only pronouncing the first syllable of the word in a high-pitched, child-like voice. In the 4kids dub, she talks like an army general with a deep feminine voice, while in the FUNimation dub, she talks like an old, fast-talking grandma. Due to her love of talking, she acts as the brains of the Mr. 4 pair. Much like Crocodile, she takes a cynical view towards those like Luffy who wish to become the Pirate King, and quite happily informs Usopp that Luffy is dead, and that the world will be better off without dreamers like him. She also complains about her back frequently and will command Mr. 4 to massage it for her. She has a tendency to end sentences with a "Ba". Relationships Mr. 4 Miss Merry Christmas often fusses at Mr. 4 for being so slow and orders him around all the time, for example to massage her back. However in spite off this, they show near perfect team-work in battle without falling out of sync. Miss Merry Christmas also cares for Mr. 4 as person, as she was shocked when she thought Usopp killed him with his fake hammer and lamented his assumed death. Abilities and Powers Beyond her Devil Fruit ability Miss Merry Christmas has not demonstrated much fighting ability. She, however, definitely seems to be considerably smarter and therefore in charge of her partner Mr. 4's actions, as he is too slow to do much of anything without guidance. Devil Fruit Miss Merry Christmas has the power of the Mogu Mogu no Mi, a Zoan-type fruit that gives her the ability to transform into a giant mole or a mole-human hybrid, which Usopp thinks is a penguin. Because of this transformation, she can easily dig underground in the sands of Alabasta and sneak up on opponents, and attack with her sharp digging claws. History Alabasta Arc She was first seen at the Spiders Cafe with the rest of the officer agents, and then at Crocodile's meeting at Rainbase. She demonstrated a calm and no-nonsense attitude to her work. In the final fight between Baroque Works and the Straw Hat Pirates, Miss Merry Christmas and Mr. 4 fought against Usopp and Tony Tony Chopper. She was defeated by Chopper's Horn Point transformation. After blinding Mr. 4 with his Kemuri Boshi (Smoke Star), Usopp was able to escape from Ms. Merry Christmas and her partner's combined attack (Molehill Intersection Number 4), leaving Chopper to scoop her into his antlers. Falling for Usopp's impression of her, Mr. 4 immediately slugged her in the face with his bat and sent her flying into a stone arch. Lassoo then coughed up one last explosive baseball. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Ms. Merry Christmas, Mr. 4, and Lassoo were taken to prison, where Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5, and Miss Valentine visited them. They managed to escape along with Miss Doublefinger and are now working in the new Spiders Cafe. Major Battles *Miss Merry Christmas, Mr. 4, and Lassoo vs. Chopper and Usopp Translation and Dub Issues Along with her changed name, Miss Merry Christmas' Christmas tree necktie is recolored to look purple and red. This change in name and look is speculated to be done to avoid offending non-Christians. Her Devil Fruit animal was also referred to as a groundhog (even though it is clearly a mole still), most likely due to her name. Trivia *Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Color Trap reveals that her dream was to become a princess. At the conclusion of the Miss Goldenweek: Meet Baroque mini-arc, she ends up serving food at the new Spiders Cafe while dressed as a princess. *The Mr. 4 pair has a baseball theme. External Links *Christmas Wikipedia article about her holiday codename. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Baroque Works Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Alabasta Characters Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists